20 Years later
by EmeeChan
Summary: The mew children! Post your normal description in the reviews and I might use you!
1. Chapter 1

The Mew children

Hello and welcome everyone! For this story I'm going to need a few people to give me their description! The first 4 people to give me their description will be an OC character on this FanFic! But, I will need at least two boys, so if you are a girl, and give me your description 3rd or 4th, I might make you a boy. But no offense! For example I will give myself a OC description!

**Mew Whipped Cream**

Name (Real name): Emee Momomiya

Mother: Ichigo Momomiya

Dad: Unknown

Color: White

Animal: Lynx

Hair(Normal): Short, Brown

Hair (Mew): Long, White

Eyes (Normal): Green, blue, brown

Eyes (Mew): Grey

Height:5'8

So post your normal description in the reviews and I will give you a mew description!


	2. Chapter 2

The Mew children

Hello and welcome everyone! For this story I'm going to need a few people to give me their description! The first 4 people to give me their description will be an OC character on this FanFic! So I got one review, but I had 21 views! cmon guys! Here is another Mew description, Thank you to Mew Bella who posted her description in the reviews!

**Mew Kiwi**

Name: Bella

Mother: Lettuce Midorikawa

Dad: Pai ikisatashi

Color: Turquoise

Animal: Shark

Hair (Normal): Long, purple

Hair (Mew): Long, Turquoise

Eyes (normal): Purple

Eyes (mew): Turquoise

Height: 4'9


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys! So here is the last descriptions! Now I will start the real story!

* * *

**Mew Ramen**

Name (Real name): Ronin  
Mother: Pudding Fong

Dad:Taruto  
Color: White  
Animal: Black Bear  
Hair(Normal): Short, chocolate-brown hair  
Hair (Mew): Short, black hair  
Eyes (Normal): Bright-green eyes  
Eyes (Mew): bright-brown, almost amber, eyes  
Height:5'8 

**Mew Grape**

Name- Lily  
Mother - Zakuro Fujiwara  
Father - ryou shirogane  
Color - white  
Animal - Tiger  
Hair normal - blond long  
Hair mew - white  
Eyes normal - blue  
Eyes mew - lighter blue

Height-5'3

**Mew Chocolate**  
Name: Jacey  
Mother: Mint Aizawa  
Dad: Kishu  
Color: Light Blue  
Animal: Butterfly  
Hair (Normal): Wavy dark brown hair that reaches the centre of the back with side bangs  
Hair (Mew): Wavy light blue long  
Eyes (Normal): Green and brown  
Eyes (Mew): Light blue  
Height: 5'7

* * *

Alright! Now I will start! If I used yours, and you are not satisfied, Tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright lets get started!

* * *

As I woke up, my head was throbbing. Ugh. "Emee!" The high pitched sound of my mother came into my ears. "Mooooooom! My head hurts again! Stop screaming!" I shouted down. Ouch, that hurt also. My mom came bursting through the door. "I'm sorry but today is a biiiiig day! You're turning 16! I remember 16 years ago, in the hospital." Oh yeah! Today is my birthday! I don't really pay attention to these things, mostly because I don't actually care. I looked over at mom, she looked so excited. How can she be so happy, especially about me? I'm the only reminder of my dad, who left her once she became pregnant. "Emee, why do you look so sad?" I glanced up, 'Oh it's nothing mom." I said, just so that I wouldn't remind her anymore.

I got dressed into my clothes, my uniform basically, and went downstairs. "Emee! I baked your favorite breakfast!" She looked so happy. I ate my breakfast quickly and put on my shoes. 'Emee, when you get home, we will go out for dinner! How about that! I have some important things to talk about with you!" She exclaimed. "Alright mom, I'll see you after school!" I kissed her cheek, and headed towards my best friends house. I was always amazed at her house, she lived in a mansion. Her mom and my mom were best friends, they said that they worked together at some café since they were 13. "Jacey! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" I yelled. She actually wasn't going to go to my school at first, but she insisted on coming to my school, to be like a normal person. "Relax, Emee. We still have half an hour." She looked at me skeptically. "Ah, I see. You just want to go see your boyfriend, Ronin." She giggled. 'He is NOT my boyfriend!" She just laughed. "Here, I got you a present! Happy Birthday!" She handed me a shiny bag with a silver bow holding the handles of the bag together. It was white and silver of course, because those are my favorite colors. "Thank you Jacey! You didn't have to!" I opened it quickly. Inside was a silver bell, attached to a white ribbon. "Wow Jacey! I love it!" I wrapped it around my neck and shook my head. The bell made such a lovely sound. "JACEY! ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL THE LIMO?!`Jacey`s mom, Mint, came out of their house. `No, mom! How many times do I have to tell tou, I am never going to use the limo to get to school!" they were such a funny family. "Alright, Jacey, whatever you say. I'll see you guys after school! Happy Birthday Emee!"

"Thanks Mrs. Aizawa!"

* * *

Alright so that was the first real chapter, yaay! Review what you think about it! Mr Toko, I made your character the love interest if that's all right lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome!

* * *

We ran into the school, and we escorted Lily into the office, so that she could find out which class she was in. When we looked at her paper, it turned out that she was in my class, so I showed her where to go. As we got there, the class was empty. Of course, since we got in as soon as the gates opened. "So, how long have you been working at the café?" I asked, so that she wouldn't think I was a bore. "Pretty much my whole life, since the café is literally my house." She responded. "Wow! That's pretty good! What kind of food do you sell there?" This was interesting for me, since I love food. Who doesn't? "Well, we sell cakes an pastries, you should come try one out!" She said in a hopeful tone. "I definitely will!" Right then, he came in. "Hi, Emee!" I blushed. Ronin was so adorable. "Who's this?" I looked over at Lily, who was just sitting there fiddling with her fingers. "Oh! Ronin, this is Lily, she is a transfer!" Ronin shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ronin." Lily glanced at Ronin's hand. "Nice to meet you. Ronin, I just have one question. How long have you had that mark on your wrist?" I looked over at his wrist and I noticed a strange mark also. It was a black mark, almost shaped like a head of a bear. "Oh, this? I've had it since I was a baby, I guess it's just a birthmark." I never noticed that about Ronin. "Oh! Happy birthday Emee!" He handed me a small but long box, and I started blushing. I opened it, to reveal a white rose, tied with two white ribbons. "Thank you Ronin! I'm so happy!" He took the ribbons out and tied them around a few strands of my hair, making two pigtails. I took out a compact mirror, and I realized how much I looked like my mom, but with brown hair and my hair was a lot longer. I smelled the rose. It smelled like sugar. "I sprinkled some sugar so that it wouldn't rot today so that you can take it home." I looked at Ronin, I could barely contain my ecstasy. "Oh, also, how would you like to go out with me for your birthday tomorrow? I was going to ask you for today, but you are probably doing something with Jacey and your family today." He was so thoughtful. "Yes! of course!" I almost screamed right there. turning 16 really has it's perks.

"Emee, your face is tomato red!" Lily pointed out as the rest ofr the class poured into the classroom. "Or you sick? Or are you love sick?" Lily looked at me with a knowing grin. I gave her a playful tap, and then the teacher walked into the classroom, her long green hair flowing. "Welcome class! We have a new classmate, so be nice to her! Shirogane Lily?" The teacher looked surprised when she said 'Shirogane'. Lily walked up to the front of the room. "Welcome to - high! I hope you feel comfortable here and find lot's of friends! My name is Lettuce Midorikawa!" Our teacher adjusted her glasses with a smile on her face. "After school, can I talk to you?" Lily looked at her. "Sorry, Ms. Midorikawa, but I have to go to work. If you need to talk to me that badly, come to Café Mew Mew." Lily said, almost in a sassy tone. She also looked at the teacher like she has seen her before. "Ok, I will."

* * *

Sorry this chapter sucked. Please Review! Also, I fyou would like to see what I look like, check out my youtube channel! Here's the link : channel/UCOm11WF39ETbThuwgI6ecQg


End file.
